Flowers and Ragtime
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Robert leaves flowers for Cora in their room as part of a surprise for their evening. Part of the Cobert Winter Wonderland Smut Fic Exchange 2013


**Flowers and Ragtime- Cobert Winter Wonderland Smut Fic Exchange 2013**

_Author's Note: Okay, so I almost completely forgot about the fic exchange, so I wrote this over night and I have to say, I think it turned out alright. Anyways, enjoy and happy holidays fellow Coberts. May the terrific fun that Robert and Cora always have that keeps them warm during this harsh season keep you warm as well. _

Cora walked into her bedroom and furrowed her brow slightly. Something was different. Something wasn't right in her bedroom. She looked around for a moment, and then she saw them. Flowers. She smiled slightly and approached them, plucking the card from them. She smiled at the note, reading over it. Her initial thought had been right, they were from her one true love. The card read:

_My dearest love,_

_At this Christmas, you'll remember how difficult it was for me to tell you exactly what I wanted as a present from you. Because, you see, all I want for Christmas, all I ever wanted, I already have. You. So, I have decided that this Christmas, I want you to just give me you, in every way that we love, together. It will be a gift for both of us, rather than just me, because these flowers will make you happy and you happiness is always my number one concern. I love you my dearest Cora,_

_Robert_

Cora continued smiling at the card, touching the flowers lightly. Robert was always the sweetest person in the world, but he only ever said these kinds of things to her, making her more happy than any other woman in the whole world. And she knew that not only was she the happiest woman in the world, but also the luckiest. She was married to the love of her life, the ever-faithful love of her life, who had been by her side for 33 years. Not many women had either of those luxuries, and she was more grateful for her lovely husband than anything else in her life. 1922 had been an easier year than many of the previous years. First there had been the war and the loss of their baby, then she had caught the Spanish Flu and Bates had been arrested, then they almost lost the estate the same year they lost Sybil, and the previous year they had lost Matthew. Their first completely happy Christmas in almost a decade. _We deserve it, _Cora thought. _We really really do. _

She smelled the flowers before she heard the knock at the connecting door between the main room and Robert's dressing room. She smiled, before calling her husband in. He opened the door and walked into the room, wearing a large smile and holding the gramophone that Rose had been using. He put it on the table in the room and slipped back into his dressing room, making Cora tilt her head to the side with a slight look of confusion, he returned a second later, holding up a few records. "Look what I borrowed from Rose, I thought you and I could dance together," he said approaching her and leaning in toward her. "Without clothes on, or at least, in a very small amount of clothing." He nipped her earlobe lightly and bent further down to kiss her neck passionately. The feel of his lips on her neck made Cora's knees go weak. Robert drew back and he turned Cora around to undo the buttons and hooks at the back of her dress, making it fall to the floor. He turned her around and lifted her out of it, before kneeling to the floor to unbuckle her shoes, helping her out of them as well, and running his hands up her legs, drawing her chemise up with his hands. He pulled it over her head and kissed her, touching her breast gently, running his thumb over her nipple, making her inhale sharply. She bit his bottom lip gently.

Cora's breasts rubbed against Robert's waistcoat, alerting her to the fact that he was over dressed. She pulled at his waistcoat, and throwing it onto the floor, positive that she had made some buttons pop off of it. She pulled his shirt open and threw it to the floor as well. He wasn't wearing a tie, so that made things easier for Cora. She tugged at his belt, pulling it away from his trousers and unbuttoning his trousers, pushing the down his legs. She broke their kiss for the first time and knelt before him, tugging his pants down and untying his show laces. She helped Robert out of his shoes, trousers and pants before moving back up his body. Robert lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bed, placing her gently on it, before going back and putting some music on for the two of them. He went back to their bed as one of Rose's favourite jazz records started playing. Cora sat up and moved to get off the bed to dance with Robert.

He smiled brightly and held out his hand to her, which she took gladly. Even since Robert's birthday party, jazz music had become one of their things that they shared together. Most things in their lives, they shared with one another and here, in the privacy of their bedroom, they could dance closer together and in much less clothing than when they had company. He pulled her close to him and put his hand on her lower back, holding her to him, as she placed her hand on his back by his shoulder. She didn't want to appear too bold with him, always let Robert make the first move, unless it's a present for him. He wanted this to be a gift for her, so she could hold herself together. Robert leaned closer toward her and began whispering sweet words of love and affection into her ear. Cora blushed at his sentiments, he really was the sweetest man in the world, and she sometimes felt like she was the only one who knew the real him. Once Robert stopped whispering, he resumed kissing his wife with such fierce passion, she lost all sense of everything except her husband's lips on hers.

Robert let go of Cora's hand and moved to pick her up and carry her back to the bed. Once again, he placed her on the bed, but this time, he climbed on top of her. He didn't need to part her legs, since she had already done that for him. _She's almost as eager as I am, _Robert thought. He kissed her lips, neck, the tops of her breasts and nipped her earlobe a few times before finally climbing between her legs. He looked into her eyes, asking for consent. Although most men would deem it unnecessary after they had already done all this, Robert still attained it every single time he took his wife. "Yes," Cora whispered. "Robert, please."

Robert nodded his head and with one slow movement, he entered her, groaning at the feel of how ready she was for him. Cora threw back her head in sheer pleasure. Nothing on Earth was a better feeling for her than Robert inside of her. She knew it was a naughty thing to always want, but who ever said she was nice instead of naughty. Robert certainly knew she had always been naughty for him. Robert moved on top of her and started sucking on her neck. _It'll probably leave a mark, _he thought, although he truly didn't care, and he was sure Cora wouldn't care either. She enjoyed wearing his love marks and bites, and she wore them with more pride than anything else. He continued moving and sucking, producing the most erotic noises from Cora's throat. He bit he neck, making her cry out, before whispering "mine" against her skin. Cora nodded and replied "yours" before throwing her head back again in ecstasy.

Within moments, the two of them were spent, Robert having rolled off Cora after only a moment. The two of them took deep breaths and caught their breaths, the music had stopped sometime during their love making. Robert stood up after catching his breath and lifted the needle from the record, placing it in the sleeve. "Rose'll never forgive me if anything happened to her favourite record," he said.

Cora smiled at him and remembering what she always said to him after their jazz time. She waited a moment until Robert faced her before saying it. He looked at her, knowing she'd be angry with him if he went back before she said it. "Come to bed, and dream of ragtime," she said, patting the bed and giving her best 'come hither' look to her husband. He silently chucked and made his way to his wife in bed. She curled up in his arms. "Happy Christmas Robert," she said, right before falling asleep.

"Happy Christmas, my dearest Cora," he whispered, kissing her hair, before sleep claimed him as well.


End file.
